A dragon's Lullaby
by StarFireGirl1996
Summary: Ryuga comfort's there 1 week old child Kaida who wakes up in a middle of a thunderstorm but Madoka watches Ryuga singing a lullaby to their child.


A Dragon's Lullaby

It was night time and Madoka was in bed trying rest; but she couldn't because of the rainy storm, she was surprised that her daughter was still fast asleep. Ryuga was in the other room dealing with what stuff to throw out or donate. She was lying down trying to get comfortable in bed but wasn't, she wanted Ryuga, she wanted to snuggle up with him and sleep with him.

Madoka yawned and stretched, she was getting tired, so tired that it will be enough for her to go to sleep. When she was about to close her eyes to fall asleep but there was a loud thunderclap. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and sat up, the rain was getting heavier, windy and loader. She rubbed her eyes till she heard her baby crying coming from the other room. Know that her baby was awake and not very happy about it. She was about to get up off the bed to comfort her little girl till she heard the door open and hearing Ryuga's calming voice.

'It's ok Kaida I'm here now' his voice was gentle. Madoka got up quietly out of the bed so that she could catch a scene of Ryuga and Kaida. Madoka got her way to the child's room and took a look of what was going on, she saw Ryuga in a tank top and boxers, he was walking up to the crib picking her up along with wrapping a blanket round her to keep warm. 'What's the matter sweetie?' asking the child who was whimpering; he held her close to her chest rocking her slowly 'Are you hungry?' he looked down at her, she made a small cooing sound Ryuga looked at her and thought 'I will try her with a bottle' till he turned around to walk.

Madoka quickly went back in her room so that Ryuga will think that she is asleep. After hearing Ryuga's footstep's to the kitchen, she walked quietly, trying to not make a sound till she hid round the corner of the door to see them. Ryuga sat down on a chair; he settled his baby girl in the crook of his arms and offered her the bottle. She turned her head, Ryuga raised an eyebrow up; trying again with the bottle but she squawked, Ryuga sighed putting the bottle down and lifting his daughter up 'So you are not hungry, no don't need to be changed… what about a lullaby?'. Madoka was shocked 'Ryuga singing a lullaby… I need to see this' so she poked her head seeing Ryuga lifting himself up of the chair walking around and started the lullaby.

**Hush now, my baby, the daylight is done,**

**Your scales catching the moonlight instead of the sun,**

**So lay down your head, till dawn comes anew, **

**For here there be dragons to watch over you.**

Madoka listened to the lyrics and watched Ryuga rocking his daughter whiles still singing the lullaby.

**Dream now, my baby, of life in the clouds,**

**Your head held so high and your wings spread so proud,**

**For I know a secret I promised is true,**

**Here there be dragons, and one of them is you.**

Ryuga looked down at his daughter seeing that his daughter was falling to sleep but he continued for her.

**Twelve years, I grant, was a long time to wait,**

**But I knew you'd get here, I knew it was fate,**

**But sometimes a dragon takes longer to birth,**

**Because, to create them, it takes the whole earth.**

He looked down to see that his daughter was now asleep he smiled, but another load clap of thunder. Kaida jumped, and started crying again; Ryuga looked at his baby cry he knew he couldn't do anything to stop the thunder so he continued to sing.

**Within you the fires of Africa glow,**

**The East Asian winds, Scandinavian snow,**

**The mountains, the forests, the rivers, the skies,**

**The whole creation is there in your eyes**

Madoka was watching the sight she thought it was more than beautiful, she loved the sight of them both. She could see that Kaida was now settling down in her daddy's arms till he said the last lullaby.

**Hush now, my baby, and dream how you will,**

**You have your whole life for your dreams to fulfill, **

**And don't be afraid of the things you dream of,**

**For here their be dragons, below and above,**

**You're a dragon, you're life…**

**You're a dragon, you're love.**

Ryuga looked down to see his daughter in a deep slumber sleep, from the lullaby. He looked up to see Madoka leaning on the door looking at him, 'How long were you up?' Madoka walked up to him kissing him on the cheek. 'Since it has started thundering' she looked down to see her daughter who was sleeping so peacefully 'that was a beautiful lullaby, where did you hear that from?' Ryuga looked down at his daughter then up to Madoka 'I can't remember. It has been in my head for years' Madoka must have thought his family must have sung that to him when he was little. 'Let's get to bed its late' 'yeah come on' wrapping one arm around Madoka and the other holding his baby protectively.

When getting their little girl's bedroom Ryuga putted her in bed and giving her a kiss on the head, the same with Madoka before putting a teddy bear next to her. When they headed for their room making sure all of the lights were off. Madoka gave Ryuga a kiss on the lips while he wrapped his arms around her, till they both had fallen asleep.


End file.
